


Guardian Angel

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: MGL [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: After the death of his sister, guilt swallowed Zilong like a haunting demon. Depressive thoughts and the pain he felt fade away when his computer notified him of a text he was more than happy to receive from.Valkyrie is online.
Relationships: Zilong/Freya
Series: MGL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666663
Kudos: 5





	Guardian Angel

Chang’e loved the stars. There was never a night she would not sit on the balcony’s deck chair huddled in a thick blanket and her rabbit plushie. The stars sparkled in her eyes as she tried to make out shapes just like how one would when cloudgazing. 

Chang'e loved the stars and now she has become one of them. 

How cruel am I for trying to ignore the disease eating her from the inside? How am I so blind to the tears behind that sunshine smile? All the regrets I feel could not bring her back to life. They flowed away like the water Dad poured on her body, dripping into the drain below. 

My little sister has always been the flower in our family. Death had made her even more beautiful in the casket. I sat far from others, not daring to let myself be near to what I have done. How can I look at her?

_ “Zilong, my head hurts…” _

_ “Go to Dad. I’m busy right now.” _

If only the money that I made monthly could bring her back. Every earning I get felt like a curse. The cheque was smirking at me, “I matter more than anything else. Don’t cry over your sister. I’m here. I’m what you’re after before, right?” 

It’s almost been a year since I quit my job, working from home. I can’t stay focused on what used to be my passion. Unseen eyes were on me when I stood in the crowds. Silent whispers accompanied me when I am all alone in front of the computer. They followed me around like loyal hellhounds even after the day I placed that resignation letter on my boss’s desk. 

The past, successful Zilong looked down at me with utter disgust as I walked out of the office. 

A sharp ‘ping’ from the laptop woke me from my daze. “You have a new unread message” popped up on the bottom right corner of the screen. Mind as blank as an automatic machine, my hand moved the mouse to click on the notification box. In an instant, a new window opened on the screen. 

_ Valkyrie: Hey, long time no see. Any interesting event happened this week? _

The demons hissed into nothingness as a smile appeared on my lips. I sat up straight on my seat and my fingers instantly danced on the keyboard, typing a reply to a text from a friend I was longing to hear from. 

_ SoaringSpear: I wished for something to happen. It’s a nice change from the same routine of waking up and staring at my laptop screen.  _

_ Valkyrie: Awww, I wish you could join us at Idun’s Garden. You should’ve seen the size of her prized golden apples. They’re humongous.  _

Dad hated seeing me wither in self-hate so he took me to a therapist. My therapist suggested that I join a chatroom she created for her patients to bond and help each other get over their depression. That was where me and Valkyrie met. We started out as simple conversation in the group chat before we decided to take it into private messaging. 

To be truthful, I’ve never known who Valkyrie is other than her online persona. They say to never take fully what appeared on the screen. The cyber committee, Eruditio, had warned about people pretending for malicious intent. I was wary of others but Valkyrie is different. I always felt the pressure being lifted away whenever we chat online. Those demons that choked me in their hands fled almost instantly the moment Valkyrie’s text came in with a sharp ‘ping’. 

How can I think of her as anything but good?

The antique grandfather clock Baxia gifted me woke up with a low bell that echoed down the hallway. Midnight so soon? A heave sighed escaped my lips. The sun will rise soon, reminding me of the piles of unfinished reports in my cloud. I sat back, watching Valkyrie going on and on about her vacation at her old birthplace in Norway. 

Is it odd to feel light and cheery just hearing about someone being enthusiastic over a garden? 

_ Valkyrie: Hey, @SoaringSpear, you there? _

_ SoaringSpear: I’m here.  _

I watched the three little dots beside Valkyrie’s profile picture dance around before disappearing. No text was sent and the three dots came back dancing. It disappeared and reappeared multiple times. I couldn’t help but wonder what goes on in her head as she typed whatever is in her mind. Her text always comes in fast but what is it that slows her down for this one?

_ Valkyrie: My Grandma once told me, when we die, the Heavens will put us in the sky. The stars that we see are actually those who have passed away. Good people, who did good things in their life before death. Do you believe that? _

Dad had talked about this when Chang’e passed away. He said she was a good person so God rewarded her to be among the stars to watch over me. I never believed in this kind of myth but, if it meant to give some comfort in my darkened heart. Then, I’ll take it. 

_ SoaringSpear: My dad used to said that to me when my sister passed away. I don’t really believe it but it made me feel good inside.  _

_ Valkyrie: I’m sorry about your sister :’( _

_ SoaringSpear: Her illness was unexpected. Death is inevitable but she went so soon.  _

_ Valkyrie: How are you feeling? _

_   
  
SoaringSpear: I’m okay. Still recovering though.  _

There was no reply afterwards. My eyes stared at her profile picture, to see those three dots. My finger tapped impatiently on the mouse, waiting for her reply. A heavy feeling started to sink inside and it was slowly getting difficult to push away. 

I let out a sigh of relief when her text came back. 

_ Valkyrie: Hey, I sent you something while I was in Norway. It’s nothing much, I just think it’s really cute.  _

_ SoaringSpear: Aww you don’t have to.  _

_ Valkyrie: Consider it as a reminder of me for you. _

_ What? _

_ SoaringSpear: What? What do you mean? _

_**Valkyrie is offline** _

_ SoaringSpear: Valkyrie? Hey, you’re there? What do you mean by that? _

No reply. Maybe she’s just busy. She’s still in Norway though. Probably spending time with her family. Valkyrie would reply later when the sun is up. I should just go to sleep. 

I need energy for work soon. 

*****   
  


As always, work felt like dragging a ton of bricks on a carpet. I let out a heavy sigh as the chatroom program slowly started up. All the other members of the therapy session were online but they are not the ones I’m looking for. My eyes stared at the bouquet of flowers on her profile picture. The status still showed that she was offline. 

It had been three days. Our conversation still hangs from where we left off. She never came back. There was never a notification from her. I kept coming back to our chatroom to see if there was a text unnotified by the programme. 

Still nothing. 

The doorbell woke me from my thoughts. Odd. Dad did not text about coming over to visit, neither did Baxia or Ling. Who could it be?

After fixing my hair into a more neat ponytail, I shuffled to the main door. Looking through the peephole, I see a boy dressed in a sky blue uniform with a storm blue cap that has BWD stitched in yellow. A brown box was in his hands. 

It must be from Baxia again. 

The boy had a smile the moment I opened the door. “Good afternoon, Mister Zilong. I need you to sign here.”

It was quite small if it was indeed from Baxia. But it’s not. I saw the name on the information slip. 

_ Freya  _

Who?

The boy left after I took the box. My eyes never left the box as I closed the door. There was heavy air lingering, as if melancholy was trapped inside such a small space. I sat down on the couch, thinking about the package and the sender.

Who is Freya?

A tiny voice at the back of my mind whispered muffled words that I could not hear. I only hear the sounds of the paper wrapper being torn until a white box with silver floral trims sat on my lap. It was one of those with magnets attached on the flap of the lid.

The magnet clicked as I lifted it, opening the box to see what was inside. Snuggled in a bunch of red tissue paper was a golden knight with angel wings spread open. She held a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. Underneath it said “I will forever guard you from the heavens”

Sighing, I put the figurine to the side. The sender probably had the wrong address. I should return this to the post office later. 

For now, my mind could only wonder about one thing and one thing only.

Where is Valkyrie?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Ig @bleu_wolf99 for more updates!


End file.
